The Caged Bird
by savitron9001
Summary: "It was by God's great wisdom that the walls were built!" They say. "The walls are His divine work!" Was it his great desire to keep humanity in a cage? His will to have us wait until the titans come and devour us all? This is our punishment for going against his will and eating the forbidden fruit. Thanks Eve, you did us all a favor...
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! So this is my first Attack on Titan story, but I have had the idea for a while now. I have only watched the show and have not read past where the show ends in the manga (I want to, but haven't been able to) So if I say something that is wrong because it's mentioned later then my apologies, but it is fan fiction sooooo...yeah. I hope you enjoy this prologue and future chapters to come.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the characters or story line of Attack on Titan. I only own my OC Dawn Ellwood.**

* * *

"It was by God's great wisdom that the walls were built!" They say. "The walls are His divine work!" Was it his great desire to keep humanity in a cage? His will to have us wait until the titans come and devour us all? This is our punishment for going against his will and eating the forbidden fruit. Thanks Eve, you did us all a favor. They say it's a sin to leave the walls He built. Yet, the survey corps do it every day. In this world, we have no freedom unless we claim it ourselves...and that is exactly what I plan to do.

My name's Dawn Lovaf, and I am the Councilman Lovaf's daughter. Most would say living in the inner wall, Sina, is the best life you can have. I say it's simply torture. We live in a city of false hope and no perseverance. People don't know the true meaning of living because of it. I want to get out. I'm tired of my boring life, in this boring city, in this boring cage. I feel like...like cattle, just waiting to be slaughtered. No one thinks the titans can get to the inner wall, but I know they will. Whether it be in 50 years or 10...they will make it. This place will be slaughtered if we don't take action now. I plan to make a difference, and hopefully stop that from ever happening. But first, I had to join the cadets.

* * *

**So this was only the prologue, which is why it was so short. I'm working on the first chapter and hope to have it posted soon. I would love to hear what you think so far in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey so here is the official first chapter to the story. I'm trying to get a little into the back story before introducing her to the main cast. I hope you enjoy, and I'm sorry if it seems a little slow. It will pick up soon, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any AoT characters or themes. I only own my OC Dawn Ellwood (Diane Bonheur)**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Year 844

Any information about the outside world is illegal to possess, but I never cared too much about that law. Once I began learning what there is outside this cage from my mother, the more I wanted to know. I still remember the stories my mother would tell me about the outside world. She, herself never went outside the walls, but my great grandmother was a survivor from the initial titan attacks. She told my mother all the stories about the world before the titans existed and my mother passed them to me. It wasn't long after she started telling me these stories that she grew sick and eventually passed away.

So here I was, a motherless 15 year old, with a grumpy father who never gave a damn about me. He only kept me around because it would give him a bad name if he left me with no home. I knew what he really thought of me though...I was just a reminder of his dead wife, the child who looked so much like her. Well he wouldn't have to worry about seeing my face everywhere anymore, soon I would be gone and a part of the Cadets.

I sat in my father's office as he finished up the paperwork for the day. I just sat there and stared out the window towards the nearby stone wall. I couldn't help my mind wonder to what it would be like past all the walls and into the real world. I let out a long sigh as I pictured the many things my mother described to me. I was so lost in my day dream I didn't hear my father call out my name. Finally he came over and smacked me on the back of my head. I toppled forward and hit my head on the window bringing me out of my daze. I looked up through my curly dirty blonde hair at the man I called my father and stared right through his glare.

"Dawn, it's time to go home." He said sternly.

I didn't respond and just kept my gaze on him as I slowly stood and walked out of his office with my father right behind me. As soon as we reached the house I ran right to my room and out of sight of my father. This was the usual routine since we didn't have much of a relationship. It didn't take long before I heard the front door slam signaling he was going to the bar for the night. I quickly grabbed my lone bag from under my bed a checked through it to make sure I'd have everything to leave tonight. It seemed everything was there, until I noticed a framed picture of my mother sitting on my bedside table. I quickly picked it up and opened the frame to take out the picture and place it in the bag with the rest of my things. I tied the bag closed and waiting in silence for the sun to go down so I could sneak away. I knew my father was going to be away until late into the night, and knew it was a perfect time to make my escape. I watched the sun set in the window and whispered to myself, "I can do this."

I noticed the clouds setting in about an hour before the rainstorm started and smiled at my luck. The sun was just now setting and with an evening storm, I shouldn't have any trouble getting away. I quickly grabbed my cloak and held it around my shoulders and over my head before walking out my front door and out onto the street. I looked around before turning right and heading to a nearby shop where I last saw the military sign up. I walked down the path I memorized and soon found myself standing in front of the small shop where military members waited for signups. This being the inner wall not many signed up to join, but I knew this was what I needed to do. I walked up to the man sitting behind the table and waited for him to speak first. He looked up and his eyes met my blue ones and he looked almost surprised.

"Can I help you with something?" The military man asked

I nodded once before strongly saying, "I would like to join the Cadets, sir."

He continued to meet my gaze before letting out a small snicker.

"Really?" He asked with a smile on his face

"Yes sir. I have been wanting to join since my mother passed away when I was young. It seems like the right thing to do."

He seemed genuinely surprised and even said,

"You know that if you change your mind later you won't be able to come home. If you quit you will have to work in the fields."

"Which is why I won't quit or get kicked out." I said with determination

He only nodded once before he started asking the normal questions for sign up.

"What's your name?"

I paused before answering this one. I couldn't say my real name because if he recognized me as the ambassador's daughter he will surely send me home. I quickly racked through my brains before deciding on one to use.

"Diane Bonheur." The man quickly wrote it down and I congratulated myself on the one I thought of. It wasn't original, but it was one no one would recognize. It was my mother's maiden name.

"And how old are you?"

"15, sir."

He nodded before asking a few more questions and leading me to the carriage that would bring me to the training camp. The carriage was empty, and the man told me they would be leaving in an hour and to wait patiently. I sat there with my back against the wall and when the man showed up again it was to take his seat across from me. It seemed I was the only one to sign up for that day and I decided to ask the question that has been bothering me for the past hour. Once the carriage started moving I asked the man sitting across from me.

"Sir, how many recruits do you usually get in a day?"

"From this area?" He asked. I nodded once and he scratched his head while thinking. "Well you would be the first from Sina, for this year...and I don't think we will be getting more."

I clenched my teeth together when he finished saying that and let out a deep breath before whispering, "Everyone's just a bunch of cowards…"

The man across from me let out a small laugh and looked directly in my eyes.

"They're not cowards, they're smart. You're not going to get any safer than staying in the interior walls. If you join the military the only way to get back home is to get top ten in your class and join the military police. Why leave and take the chance?"

"Pssh...Why stay and live in a cage?"

"Better to live in a cage, then get eaten by a titan."

I decided to hold my tongue and not respond to him. A while passed before I looked back at the soldier and asked him one more question.

"Sir, have you ever encountered a titan?"

"Personally? No, I have not, but I know people who have."

I nodded once before leaning my head against the wall and dozing off, while we continued our journey to the training camp.

* * *

**Okay so that's it for the 1st chapter, It will pick up the next one. I also want your opinions on who I should get her with. I was originally planning on having her have moments with Captain Levi (Because I love him!) But I feel she could be good with Jean or even Armin. Let me know what you think, and you will see my decision in future chapters.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry it took a while to update this chapter, It just took me a while to write it. Hopefully it won't take me as long to update the next few chapters since I have an idea where this story is going. Also I changed a few things in the previous chapters to work with how I want this story to turn out. Also, If you don't know who Councilman Lovaf is, he is an actual character in the story. He is mentioned in the first manga of the side series about Captain Levi. I haven't finished them, but I am slowly working on them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own AoT or any of the characters. I only own my original character Dawn Lovaf aka Diane Bonheur**

* * *

Chapter 2:

The carriage arrived at the training camp early the next morning, and I was quickly shuffled off and brought towards the trainee bunks. I entered the cabin and was instantly met with many eyes staring me down. I focused on the floor as I shuffled past following a soldier. He finally showed me an empty bunk and told me that it was now mine. I nodded my head before he left me alone in this unknown world. I placed my bag on my new bed. I let out a sigh and jumped at the sudden hand that was on my shoulder. I turned and faced the soldier who escorted me to my bunk and he pushed a uniform into my arms.

"You have five minutes to change until lineup. Don't be late."

I took the clothing and looked around for a private place to change my clothes. Confusion was evident on my face at not locating the bathrooms, and knew that I would have to change in front of everyone. I quickly pulled down the long skirt I was wearing and replaced it with the white pants I was given. I kept my button up shirt and placed the brown cadet jacket over it, I grabbed the multiple brown belts, and stared at them as I tried to figure out how to wear them.

"You have to put the belts on before the jacket."

I turned around to face the person who spoke and met the brown eyes of a girl who looked younger than me. She smiled up at me and I smiled back before slipping off the jacket and attempting to put the belts on. Soon the young girl grabbed them from me and started to expertly put them on around my legs and torso. When she was finished she looked at her work before smiling back at me and holding out her hand.

"My name is Isabel Torros." I grabbed her hand and shook it once before responding,

"Da…" I stopped short and cleared my throat to cover my mistake before continuing. "Diane Bonheur."

"You should get you boots on and head out, lineup starts really soon."

I nod my head once before slipping on my boots and grabbing my jacket before following Isabel out of the cabins and towards an empty field where multiple cadets already where. I stood with Isabel silently while we waited for the commander to come. Finally a tall man with shallowed eyes came and I saw him stand in front of us all before yelling,

"ATTENTION!"

Everyone stopped all conversations they were having and all took a place in lines facing the commander. He looked at all of us before he gave some simple directions.

"WHEN I COME FACE TO FACE WITH YOU I EXPECT A PERFECT SALUTE!"

The commander started to walk around the lines and would stand in front of each soldier expecting a salute and a introduction. He started getting closer and closer and I noticed I was shaking slightly from his presence. No, I had to calm down, if he saw that I was scared of him he would surely take advantage of that. I forced the shaking to stop and stared dead ahead as the commander made his way around. He stopped in front of boy standing next to me and he cleanly saluted him.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME SOLDIER!"

"Ian Knocks, sir, From the Trost District"

"AND WHAT BRANCH DO YOU WISH TO ENTER!"

"I wish to try and make it into the Military Police sir."

"YOU WANT A NICE COMFY PLACE IN THE INTERIOR SOLDIER?!"

"I want to give my full dedication to the king, sir."

I scoffed at what she said and the commander instantly snapped his head over to look at me. I took the few steps needed to stand in front of me and I saluted him and looked him in the eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU SOLDIER TO SCOFF AT HIS REMARKS?!"

"Diane Bonheur, sir, from Mitras within the Interior."

I heard the young man beside me take a sharp intake of breath when I said that and the commander glared at me before asking the next question.

"AND WHICH BRANCH DO YOU WISH TO ENTER?!"

"Either the Survey Corps or Garrison Regiment sir."

"SO, ARE YOU NOT STRIVING TO MAKE THE TOP TEN OF THE CLASS, CADET?!"

"I did not say that sir, I just said I didn't want to join the Military Police."

The commander glared at me for another minute before continuing along. I let out a deep breath when he moved on and relaxed as he reached the end. When he was finished he sent us to run before we could go to the dining hall to eat. After running the five miles the commander had assigned, I quickly headed back to the cabins to quickly change before going to the dining hall. I entered and quickly got the food they were serving before finding a place to sit. I found Isabel at one of the tables and quickly took a place next to her while she chatted with her friends. Finally, they all looked at me and gawked. I noticed this and took a bite of my breath before looking at them and asking, "What?"

"Is it true that you're from the interior?" One of the boys asked

"Yeah, lived there my whole life."

"What made you want to join the military?" Isabel asked eagerly

I looked her in the eyes before letting out a sigh and placing my spoon down.

"After my mother passed away, my father became really cruel to me. I knew I couldn't stay with him any longer and knew the best thing to do was to join the military. In fact, I don't actually want to join the garrison regiment. I plan on joining the scouts no matter what place I make in the class."

"What? Are you crazy! Why would you want to leave the interior to risk your life outside the walls?!" Another boy asked. I recognized him as the one who stood next to me during line up and wanting to join the military police. I looked into his eyes and let a smile fall on my face.

"Look, I'm not going to try and explain myself to someone so stuck on wanting to join the MP. I have my reasons for wanting to join the scouts and you have your reasons for wanting to join those pussy ass MP's. We're never going to understand each other's opinions, so why try?"

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy and I finished my last bite of the porridge in my bowl before I stood up to leave.

"Well I'm going to bed, I'll see you all tomorrow."

I brought my bowl to the kitchen to rinse it off before making my way to the cabin's to go to sleep. I laid in the bed staring at the ceiling for hours before sleep finally overtook me. I had no dreams that night and almost what seemed like an eternity the morning bells began to go off. I groggily opened my eyes and climbed down from the top bunk to quickly change into my uniform and get ready for the day. I put my curly hair in a high ponytail before following the cadets out of the cabin and to the dining hall for breakfast. We had a quick breakfast before the commander came in and had us followed him to a new area of the camp. There were five contraptions set up in a row and the commander turned to face us and spoke.

"These will test if you truly are capable to be in the military. No matter which branch you wish to enter you will have to master the 3D maneuvering device. These allow you to fight on a 3D plan instead of a 2D one. You cannot use this device if you can't even keep your balance on two cords, which is where this test comes in. You will have to balance for a minute with no help, anyone who fails this will instantly be kicked out to work in the fields."

'_Instantly kicked out to the fields.'_ There was no way I was going to let that happen. I promised myself I wouldn't quit or be kicked out, no matter how easy my life was before I joined, I will survive all the trials they put in my way. The commander picked the first five to go and had everyone start the exercise. Some people passed with ease, while others had some trouble getting the hang of it. Finally, it was my turn and walked confidently up to the contraption and allowed them to hook me up. I saw the commander nod once and felt the tug of the cords pulling me off the ground.

As soon as my feet was off I felt my balance start to fail me. I instantly started to shift my weight and got tense but noticed that it was only making it worse. '_Okay maybe_ _I should try relaxing.'_ I relaxed my body and felt myself balance on the two cords. I stayed there for what seemed forever until the commander nodded once more and I was put back on the ground. I started to walk pass the commander before he grabbed my shoulder,

"Good job, Bonheur, you passed."

I smiled slightly before walking towards the crowd of cadets while another went to take my place. That day about an eighth of the cadets were sent to work in the fields after failing the test to train with 3D maneuvering devices. While I watched the carriage roll away, I let out another sigh. No matter what I had to do I would not allow that to happen to me.

**~Back in the Interior~**

**Councilman Lovaf's POV**

The door slammed open as the councilman walked into his home. He knew he shouldn't be staying out all night drinking, but what else could he do to cope with his wife's passing. Even after 6 years, he still couldn't get over the fact that she was gone. Dawn was the only reminder he had that she ever existed and he regretted when he let out his anger on his only daughter. It was nothing he had against her, but he was always so heartbroken over his wife. He sat down at the wooden table in their home and called out,

"Dawn! I'm home!"

He usually never got an answer from her, but he could usually hear the creaks of the wood while she walked around her room. He worried when he didn't hear anything and called out again.

"Dawn!"

Again not getting a response he quickly stood up and walked over to the closed door that led to her room. He quickly opened it and found her perfectly made bed, but Dawn was no where to be found. He was quickly overwhelmed with anger and started to tear apart of her room in rage. Not finding any trace of her he let out an angry sigh.

"How dare she leave me. I will not let my family slip through my fingers again."

* * *

**So here it is the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know in the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey so this chapter also took awhile, but that has a lot to do with college. I just started to year as a freshman and I'm still transitioning kind of haha. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I believe I'm going to have about two or three more chapters about her being in cadet training and then I will start with the actual military stuff and Captain Levi. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Every day at cadet camp, training switched between physical and mental. We took classes to learn the weaknesses of titans, and how there was still so much we didn't know about them. Hearing this made me want to join the survey corps even more. Because, no matter how everyone else looked at it, I knew the survey corps are the first step to remove titans from this world.

Each week more people dropped out to work in the fields, and some even passed away from certain circumstances. I was proud of myself for holding out and after 6 months passed, I knew I would graduate from training. Little did I know that more trouble was coming my way, trouble that I was sure I would never have to deal with again.

**Back in the interior**

After six months of not knowing where my daughter could have gone, I decided to check with the military. I don't know why Dawn would want to leave her life to join the military, but I didn't have any other ideas. I took long strides toward the area where the military recruited and when I reached the small table placed my hands down roughly to gain the soldiers attention. The man lazily looked up at me, and once he registered who I was, quickly saluted me. I continued to stare at the nervous soldier and cleared my throat before the soldier spoke.

"Councilman Lovaf?! What can I help you with?"

Letting my anger overtake me I grabbed the soldier by his collar and forcefully pulled him closer to me. I spoke low and clearly when I asked him,

"I believe my daughter signed up for the military 6 months ago, and I want to know if that's true."

I let go of the soldier's collar and pushed him back. He stumbled and scurried to find records when a higher soldier came out of the building. He locked eyes with me before saluting with a small smirk.

"Councilman Lovaf, how are you doing today?"

"Not very good." I responded with a cross of my arms

"Does this still have to do with those lowly criminals being allowed to join the scout regiment?"

"That isn't the full reason, no."

I redirected my attention to the lowly soldier who now had a book with records of those who have joined the military recently. He turned to the section of Mitras, and looked through the short list of names. He seemed to look over and over before finally looking up and meeting the councilman's eyes.

"I'm sorry sir, but there is no Lovaf in this list."

"My daughter is not an idiot soldier, she would have used a different name. Let me see this list."

I grabbed the book from him and looked through the short list of people. My eyes slipped past the name the first time, but when I went down the list a second time I noticed the name of my late wife. I checked the date of when she joined, and knew that had to be Dawn. I angrily grabbed the book and threw it back at the soldier before turning on my heel and walking away. I went directly towards my office and as I walked in was met with my secretary.

"Councilman Lovaf? What are you doing here? Today is your day off."

"Beatrice, I'm going on a trip for a few days, please let anyone who asks know."

"May I ask where you are going?"

"No."

I quickly walked out of the office and back to my home to grab a few things before setting out on my journey to the cadet camp.

**Back At Cadet Training**

I flew through the trees at incredible speed, flipping and dodging my way past branches and other cadets. Looking around, I finally found what I was searching for and swooped down for an attack. I easily cut through the tough material that resided on the neck of the titan dummy before shooting my cables into another tree to continue my search.

After three hours of training with the 3Dmg devices, we landed and started our walk back to the commander. We each walked up to him to receive our number of 'kills' before going to dinner. I gathered my wind-tousled hair into my hand and tied it in into a low ponytail before approaching the commander. I smiled up at him and he continued to scowl as he read my numbers.

"Diane Bonheur, 5 successful kills."

I nodded once before starting my walk to the dining hall. However, I didn't get very far when I heard the commander tell someone they got 7 successful kills. I didn't look back as I thought, _'Well, I guess I'm going to have to work harder.' _

~.~.~.~

The dining hall was loud with laughter and many ongoing different conversations. I smiled with my friends and laughed along with everyone after Ian finished his joke. The past six months at cadet training made me feel alive again, I was reminded of how my life was when my mother was still around. Sometimes, I would be haunted with the memories of my father, but just knowing I wouldn't have to deal with him anymore made me feel better.

The commander walked into the hall and instantly everyone silenced and looked into their plates while he made his rounds. He headed back to the door and we heard the whispers coming from him and another voice outside.

"Who do you think he's talking to?" Isabel whispered to me

"I have no idea…" I responded

"Do you think it could be a captain or commander from one of the branches" Ian asked

Finally, the commander turned back around and with a scowl on his face called out.

"I'm looking for Dawn Lovaf."

I instantly tensed up as pictures of my father passed through my brain_. 'Don't tell me he's here? How could he have found me?'_ I continued to stare into my cup as the silence overtook me. Suddenly, Isabel stood up and spoke out to the commander.

"Sir, there is no one named Dawn Lovaf in our class."

Ian stood next and added, "Why would the Councilman's daughter want to join the cadet's sir?"

The shadow that was standing behind the commander moved into the light and was revealed to be none other than my father the councilman. He stared across the room and I quickly brought my blue eyes up and was met with his brown ones. I gulped and watched as he started to walk over to the table that I sat at. I looked back down at my plate and closed my eyes hoping that this was just a horrible dream and I could just pinch myself and it would all go away.

"I don't know why my daughter would want to join the cadets...that's what I came to find out."

I could hear his voice get clearer as he got closer to where I sat. Suddenly, I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder that caused a shock of fear to shoot through my body and make me open my eyes. I took a deep breath as I felt him bend over to try and see my face. I instantly hardened my face and turned to shoot him a stern look of my own. We held our gazes and I barely noticed as Isabel and Ian slumped down into their seats

"Come on Dawn, we need to talk." My father finally said

"Fine." I responded before forcefully pushing out my seat and standing up to follow my father out of the dining hall. I keep my face blank of any emotion, but could feel my heart beating harder out of fear. As I closed the door to the dining hall, I could hear the whispers starting up, and I had no doubts they were about me.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, and I'm sorry ahead of time if it takes me a while to upload the next chapter. I'm trying to write them as fast as I can, but school work is my priority. Also another side note, I'm a double major and in the honors college so it's more than the average college kid.**


	5. Chapter 4

**So this chapter is very short, but I really enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it. I believe I will only have one more chapter after this about her cadet training and graduation. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

I kept my head held high as I walked through the cadet camp behind my father. The cool evening air brushed against my face and I couldn't help but take a deep breath of the fresh air. I kept my face stern and refused to show any weakness to my father. The commander stayed paces behind us, and when we reached his office he quickly opened the door to let us in. As soon as we were all comfortably inside the building, or as comfortable as we could get, my father turned towards me with his arms crossed. I crossed my own arms and matched my fathers glare with my own.

"What were you thinking?" My father sternly asked

"I don't quite understand the question, you're going to have to be more specific."

I could see the anger rising in my fathers eyes and waited for him to give me another question.

"What were you thinking joining the military?" My father said slowly and sternly

"I was thinking that I'm old enough to make my own decisions with my life."

"No you are not! You are my daughter and live under my roof so you abide by my rules!" My father stated getting louder and louder with each word.

"I haven't lived in a proper household since mom died!" I retaliated back with glazed eyes

"I will not let you bring your mother into this!" My father yelled loudly. "I don't care what you think is right for your life, because as far as I'm concerned, I own you!" He then got right in my face and continued with his monologue. "You will do what I want, when I want and as I want it. If I tell you to jump, I expect you to fly goddammit! I am not about to let you do what you think is best…"

My continued his rampage and spitting in my face. I tried multiple times to get a word in but with no avail. I may have dealt with his rampages before, but it still hurt me whenever I was insulted. Finally, after having enough I gritted my teeth and breathed deeply through my nose before yelling,

"Will you just listen to me!"

"Listen! You want me to listen to you?! Why would I listen to an incompetent brat?!"

"Why would I listen to a bigheaded bipolar dope who doesn't know every detail in the world?!"

My head snapped to the side as my cheek began to turn red with the mark of the slap. It began to sting and as I lightly touched it, knew it was going to bruise. I looked back at my father and saw his hand still raised in a threatening manner.

"I will not allow my daughter to speak to me like that." He said while lowering his hand. "Come on, we're going home." My father grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards the door. As hard as I tried I could not free myself from his strong grip. Tears started freely falling down my face in fear of having to go anywhere with him and I continued my franctic movements to escape.

"Councilman Lovaf, she is not allowed to leave." The commander cut in. My father turned towards the tall man standing behind the desk and sent a glare his way before loosening his grip on my arm. It was just enough to allow me to jerk free and stumble across the room and stand next to the commander. My father glared at the commander for a few more minutes before growling out,

"What do you mean she is not allowed to leave?"

"Although Dawn lied to us about who she is, she still legally signed up for the military. We do not allow anyone, no matter who they are, to quit and go home. If she was to be kicked out or quit she would have to work in the fields for however long before being allowed to go home." The commander explained monotonously

"I will not have my daughter work in the fields."

"Then I would allow her to stay in training."

My father quickly looked away from the commander and crossed his arms over his chest once more. I could hear him quietly mumble to himself and didn't care to listen to what conclusion he would come to. I knew in the end it was my choice and not his. I was a legal adult and didn't need his permission anymore. My father stayed turned away from us for a few minutes giving me time to dry my tears and compose myself. Finally, I heard him sigh and call out,

"Dawn, come over here."

Fearing that his anger would take over if I didn't do as asked, I walked to where he stood. He turned towards me and grasped my shoulders. He looked straight in my eyes and I knew that he was not angry anymore.

"Dawn, listen to me, you will work hard and be in the top ten so you join the military police, okay? I will not accept anything else." He explained sternly but softly

With my mouth clenched shut and my face hardened of any emotion, I nodded once. Although, I was not intending to keep that promise, I needed him to think I was, at least for today. He patted my shoulder and brushed a finger over my bruising cheek, causing me to flinch away. He put a rare smile on his face and whispered, "I'm sorry." in my ear.

Even after all these years of learning to never believe his apologies, I still felt a longing to accept his and have his arms wrapped around me in a warm hug.

* * *

**So how did you enjoy it? I hope to have the next chapter up within the next week or so.**


End file.
